


Секретные сведения

by tigrjonok



Series: Битва Пейрингов - юмор/стеб [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Попытка разрушить кровную клятву привела к неожиданным последствиям.





	Секретные сведения

— Hol's der Teufel!

Звук, проигнорировав закрытую дверь, вылетел в коридор, попетлял между колонн, вызвав небольшой водопад каменной крошки, и ударил в высокие стрельчатые окна. Те угрожающе задребезжали, но выдержали. На этот раз.

— Я не то чтобы критикую вашего местного Экриздиса, — хмыкнул Гуннар Гриммсон и будто бы невзначай, словно успокаивая и защищая, приобнял собеседницу за плечи, — но можно было построить замок, не разваливающийся от каждого шороха.

Винда Розье наградила его уничтожающим взглядом и брезгливо сбросила его руку со своего плеча.

— Просто монсеньор изволит гневаться, — пояснила она с едва уловимыми саркастичными нотками в голосе.

— А от этого обращения разгневается только сильнее, — пробормотала себе под нос Куини. 

Винда ее, к счастью, не расслышала. И продолжила, уже откровенно насмешливо:

— И этому замку не страшна даже атака нескольких подразделений авроров. Ведь нашим… гм, местным Экриздисом был сам монсеньор. Вы отвратительно невежественны, мистер, — она выделила обращение, одним этим словом давая понять, что думает о британских магах, — Гриммсон, раз ничего не знаете о таком банальном явлении, как стихийная магия.

Тот покраснел пятнами и гневно сжал губы, но ответить не успел: дверь приоткрылась, и из зала осторожно, опасливо оглядываясь, выскользнул Абернати. Все немедленно бросились к нему.

— Что случилось?

— Шеф получил письма из Хогвартса, — несколько растерянно ответил тот.

— Что, сразу целую пачку? — фыркнул Гриммсон.

— Одно утром, второе — сразу после собрания, — принялся педантично перечислять Абернати, — третье — около полудня, а четвертое — где-то полчаса назад.

— А пятое получит через минуту, — мечтательно добавила Куини. За окном согласно ухнула пролетающая сова.

— Странно, — протянул Гриммсон. — Он был так доволен, когда обзавелся там шпионом. А теперь… — Он опасливо поежился. О стихийной магии он явно знал намного больше, чем предполагали его коллеги. 

— Видимо, случилось что-то важное, — заметила Куини таким беззаботным тоном, будто сообщала, который нынче час.

Винда яростно на нее зыркнула и бросилась к двери.

* * *

Альбус Дамблдор швырнул в раскрытый чемодан кипу рубашек с таким остервенением, что кровать протестующе скрипнула и покачнулась, а крышка возмущенно захлопнулась. За что немедленно получила внушительный удар и несколько экспрессивных малоцензурных эпитетов.

— Не стоит так нервничать, мой мальчик, — благодушно проворчал Армандо Диппет, обозревая красноречивые свидетельства поспешных и довольно бестолковых сборов.

— Я не слышал, как вы стучали, — буркнул Альбус.

— А я и не стучал, — все так же благодушно пояснил Диппет. — Ты ведь все равно не позволил бы мне войти. 

Альбус пробормотал в ответ что-то невнятное, снова открыл чемодан и растерянно посмотрел по сторонам с таким видом, будто рассчитывал найти в ворохе раскиданного по всей комнате барахла рецепт Капель Датского короля.

— Можно узнать, куда ты собираешься в такой спешке? — спросил Диппет, убирая с ближайшего кресла зацепившуюся за спинку рукавами мантию. — Срочно снял комнатенку в Хогсмиде?

— Нет! — яростно отрезал Альбус.

— И в самом деле, — с невинным видом согласился Диппет. — Так быстро можно обзавестись углом только где-нибудь в Лютном. Или в «Кабаньей голове». — Альбус наградил его уничтожающим взглядом, но Диппет сделал вид, что ничего не заметил. — Так что произошло? Министерство все-таки объявило тебя врагом номер один?

Альбус, видимо наконец-то израсходовавший весь запал, только вздохнул устало:

— Все в порядке, директор.

— Я в этом и не сомневался. Ты с утра бросаешься на людей и даже распугал всех эльфов. Разумеется, все в порядке. — Диппет уселся в кресло, постучал по столу палочкой, заказывая поднос с кухни, и сцепил руки под подбородком. — Я так понимаю, твой эксперимент продвигается неудачно?

Они еще неделю назад договорились, что ставить свои опыты Альбус на этот раз будет в Хогвартсе. Он и тогда порывался уйти, но Диппет его отговорил. Альбус не посвятил его в суть «эксперимента», но не нужно быть великим магом, чтобы узнать в ромбовидном, проткнутом насквозь миниатюрным кинжалом сосуде кровную клятву. Разрушением такого рода вещей обычно занимаются брачные аферисты, но то ли у Альбуса не оказалось знакомых, способных свести его со специалистами этого профиля, то ли его клятва была значительно более хитрой, чем обычные. Сомнительное, конечно, предприятие, но Диппет знал: Альбус не стал бы таким экстремальным образом избавляться от каких-то нормальных обязательств, а опасность эти его эксперименты все равно могли представлять только для него самого. Так что пусть лучше будет под присмотром. Правда, по школе уже начали ползти слухи, один другого пикантнее: среди семикурсников, в основном слизеринских, нашлось несколько достаточно любопытных и при этом достаточно образованных. Но из двух зол это казалось Диппету меньшим. Хотя Альбус, очевидно, активно склонялся к противоположному мнению.

— Я и не рассчитывал на быстрый успех, — между тем буркнул тот, все-таки усаживаясь в кресло с другой стороны стола. — Просто… — он сделал рукой неопределенный жест.

С легким щелчок появился поднос с двумя чашками, чайником, сахарницей и свежеиспеченным тыквенным пирогом, моментально распространившим по комнате насыщенный аромат корицы.

— Если надумаешь поделиться своими проблемами, — мягко заметил Диппет, разливая чай, — я с удовольствием тебя выслушаю.

Альбус ощутимо вздрогнул и задел чашку, расплескав добрую половину горячего напитка по столу и собственным коленям, — но, казалось, даже этого не заметил. Его взгляд затуманился, а челюсти сжались так сильно, будто он изо всех сил старался удержать за ними какие-то слова.

Диппет ободряюще ему улыбнулся.

— Мы так мало внимания уделяем простым удовольствиям, — мечтательно, нараспев начал Альбус. — Гоняемся за какой-то ерундой, за деньгами, за славой, за властью или хотя бы за великими тайнами бытия. А летнее солнце играет с беззаботной листвой, и можно просто чувствовать его ласковое прикосновение к коже, и любоваться яркими красками, и подставлять лицо теплому ветру, и это все и есть величайшая тайна.

Диппет слегка приподнял брови. Нет, он знал, конечно, что весь прагматизм и ровное, спокойное благодушие Альбуса — не более чем маска, но подобной чувственной сентенции, а тем более сейчас, не ожидал. А тот продолжил:

— Мы постоянно твердим, как ценим жизнь, но сами отказываемся от того, что составляет самую ее суть. Вот тыквенный пирог — _он_ никогда не пробовал его до визита в Англию. Но все равно: «Тетя, пожалуйста, самый маленький кусочек». Он так любит сладкое, но постоянно от него отказывается. Зачем? Смеется, мол, тренирую волю — еще один отказ, отказ от правды. А на самом деле, просто боится растолстеть — будто с парой лишних килограммов люди будут воспринимать его иначе. Будто я буду воспринимать его иначе. Но ему доставляет удовольствие даже мимолетный взгляд на свое отражение. Геллерт такой нарцисс.

Диппет поперхнулся чаем и в панике лихорадочно попытался вклиниться в этот поток сознания, уже догадываясь, что последует дальше. Но куда там!

— Он — единственный, кто умеет извлекать удовольствие даже из ограничений. Ради высокой цели? Ерунда. Ради другого удовольствия. Выбор из двух составляющих жизни, тонкий канат между противоположными наслаждениями над пропастью мертвенного болота долга.

— Альбус, я не думаю, что нам стоит…

Тот его будто не слышал:

— Он до крови закусывает губы и сжимает кулаки так сильно, что следы от ногтей не сходят потом часами, и он смотрит на них с мечтательной улыбкой. Овеществленное воспоминание всегда ярче, но омут памяти холоден, как камень, из которого сделан, а эта магия создана самой жизнью…

Диппет озирался по сторонам, не зная, куда спрятать глаза. Но вдруг, мельком взглянув куда-то в сторону уха собеседника, заметил, что челюсти Альбуса все еще напряжены, да так, что кость, казалось, вот-вот порвет кожу. Как в таком состоянии вообще можно говорить?

Диппет глубоко вздохнул, поколебался пару секунд и, изо всех сил пытаясь отвлечься от монолога, ставшего уже неприлично откровенным, наложил слабое диагностическое заклинание.

* * *

Геллерт Гриндельвальд сидел в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник и задумчиво подперев рукой щеку, словно размечтавшийся посреди работы над домашним заданием студент. Сходство усугублялось разбросанными по полу исписанными пергаментами, частично явно просто выпавшими из рук, а частично смятыми и в ярости отброшенными в сторону.

Винда, влетевшая в зал со скоростью гоночной метлы, резко остановилась и даже чуть не потеряла равновесие. Остальные на мгновение замерли в дверях, но, поверив, что масштабных разрушений не предвидится, опасливо подошли ближе. Заговорить никто не решался, но тут их выручила Куини, снова беззаботно сообщившая будто в пространство:

— Не похоже, чтобы он получил совсем уж плохие новости.

Абернати на нее шикнул, но Гриндельвальд даже ухом не повел. Тогда, осмелев окончательно, Абернати все-таки поинтересовался:

— Эм, шеф… Что случилось?

Это оказалось ошибкой: Гриндельвальд их, наконец, заметил, вышел из раздумий — и с потолка немедленно посыпалась каменная крошка. Однако ответ прозвучал достаточно спокойно:

— Ничего особенного. — А через секунду раздался яростный вопль: — Просто я его удавлю! Лично! Никому эту честь теперь не уступлю!

Абернати подпрыгнул на добрый метр — не столько от страха, сколько от неожиданности, — а Винда, воспользовавшись тем, что никто на нее не смотрит, подобрала с пола ближайший пергамент.

_…Вышли из лаборатории зельеварения. Профессор Слагхорн шел очень быстро и тяжело дышал, Альбус Дамблдор отставал на полшага и говорил, цитирую:_

_«Никогда не интересовался кулинарными чарами. Считал их несущественными. Пустая трата времени. Но наивысшее удовольствие мы получаем, доставляя его любимым. Он любит блинчики с брусничным джемом. Он любые любит, но с брусничным джемом — особенно. Сидит за столом и завороженно смотрит на темное пятно, медленно расползающееся по поджаренному тесту, будто мальчишка в предвкушении рождественского чуда»._

_Дальнейшее подслушать не удалось, однако считаю необходимым уведомить вас о том, что Альбус Дамблдор делится подробностями вашей частной жизни, пусть пока и незначительными, с коллегами. У Горация Слагхорна обширный круг влиятельных знакомых, директор Диппет же…_

На этом страница обрывалась. Винда призадумалась. Она сомневалась, что об этом следовало сообщать, да еще так срочно, но подобная скрупулезность вызывала уважение. Да еще и дословно воспроизвести такую ерунду. Даже если он пользовался каким-то записывающим заклинанием — это ведь нужно было сделать незаметно. Да этому шпиону цены нет! 

Потом ее осенило.

— А я не знала, что вы любите блинчики с брусничным джемом! — воскликнула она с почти детской обидой.

Абернати сдавленно крякнул, Гриммсон же хохотнул:

— И теперь все министерство магии будет обсуждать ваши тайные кулинарные пристрастия.

— Да ладно! — махнул рукой Абернати. — Им до такой ерунды нет дела. — Обозрев лица присутствующих, он почесал затылок и почти серьезно спросил: — Или есть?

Куини же поправила прическу и снова сообщила мирозданию:

— Лучше бы им ограничиться только кулинарией.

* * *

— И зачем ты его сюда привел? — буднично спросил Гораций Слагхорн, обернувшись на звук открывающихся дверей больничного крыла Хогвартса.

— За тем, что в лаборатории тебя не оказалось, — огрызнулся встревоженный, а потому донельзя раздраженный Диппет, передавая Альбуса на попечение нового колдомедика Хогвартса. Поппи была еще очень, практически неприлично молода, но дело свое знала весьма неплохо, а главное — умела плотно держать язык за зубами. — И что это за невыносимая манера говорить о присутствующих так, будто их тут нет? 

Гораций же подошел к нему ближе и зачем-то зашептал:

— Если хочешь спросить, что мы там наколдовали, то вопрос не по адресу. Размахивать волшебной палочкой не по моей части. Мы с Альбусом в прошлую пятницу обсуждали возможность подключить к его… гм, эксперименту зелья и, соответственно, меня, но до этого пока не дошло. 

— Я использовал только заклинания, директор, — громко сообщил Альбус — почему-то ему, а не колдомедику. — Причем стандартные. — Это уже было адресовано Поппи.

— Это какие же? — поинтересовалась та. Вряд ли она была единственным человеком в Хогвартсе, не осведомленным о том, что профессор ЗОТИ проводит какой-то сомнительный и секретный эксперимент. Скорее, просто делала вид.

— И нет, я вас не слышал, — добавил Альбус, почему-то кивнув Горацию, и благодарно и устало ему улыбнулся.

— Альбус, дорогой… — начал Диппет. И тут же заработал очень внушительный тычок под бок. А через секунду понял, почему.

— Что является по-настоящему дорогим? — снова начал Альбус тем же отрешенным тоном и с риском вывихнуть от напряжения челюсть. — Быть может, мы все в состоянии оценить что-то, только потеряв. И тогда остаются только воспоминания. Дорогие воспоминания…

Диппет в панике оглянулся на дверь, но Гораций хмыкнул — уже в полный голос:

— Не поможет. Ему нужен слушатель. Мы уже проверяли. Разве что ты готов сбежать в одиночку, бросив нас с Поппи на растерзание неравным силам противника. Не то чтобы я осуждал подобную тактику. 

— Гораций… — вздохнул Диппет, глядя на стремительно превращающуюся в вареного рака Поппи — и подозревая, что сам выглядит так же. На этот раз подробности частной жизни свернули в интимную сторону практически с порога.

— Гм… — Гораций задумчиво потер подбородок. — А это любопытно. Даже интересно, что будет, если один из нас уйдет. По идее…

— Мерлина ради! Давай пока обойдемся без практических испытаний в этой области.

Гораций пожал плечами, а потом вдруг щелкнул пальцами, словно вспомнив о чем-то важном, достал из кармана свиток, наколдовал походный бювар и принялся что-то записывать. Между тем воцарилась тишина. Диппет перевел дыхание и открыл было рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Гораций громко кашлянул, быстро нацарапал что-то вверху пергамента и подтолкнул бювар к собеседнику.

В верхнем углу криво и неразборчиво было написано: «Слова, которые не должен слышать Альбус, пока мы не найдем контзаклятье или пока чары не сойдут сами собой». Дальше шел каллиграфически выполненный список из тринадцати пунктов. Первым стояло слово «удовольствие». Последним — явно только что появившееся «дорогой».

Диппет прокашлялся.

— И долго будут сходить эти чары?

Он старался говорить шепотом, но с непривычки и от растерянности получилось плохо.

— Что значит быть зачарованным? — спросил Альбус устало. — Истинная магия не имеет ничего общего с привычным нам волшебством. Большинство магов этого не понимает. Он — один из немногих…

Поппи покраснела еще сильнее и теперь напоминала готовый взорваться от перегрева котел. Однако посмотрела на Диппета взглядом тигрицы, защищающей свое потомство, и, схватив Альбуса за руку, потащила его в другой конец просторного крыла. 

Когда звуки очередного монолога перестали до них долетать, Гораций одобрительно крякнул:

— Простые решения — они всегда не только самые изящные, но и самые верные. Но тебе все равно придется найти временную замену на должность профессора ЗОТИ. 

И вписал в свой список четырнадцатым пунктом слово «чары».

* * *

Гриндельвальд молчал, явно пытаясь взять под контроль свои эмоции, чтобы случайно не разнести с такой любовью возведенный Нурменгард. И раскиданные по полу пергаменты призвал все так же молча. Правда, один, смятый совсем уж яростно, лишь перекатился чуть дальше, а взлетать отказался.

— Эм… — Куини запнулась на обращении, посмотрела на Абернати и продолжила: — Шеф, приготовить вам блинчики с джемом? 

Винда понадеялась, что теперь-то уж крыша провалится — и может быть даже не случайно — и погребет под собой невыносимую блаженную девчонку. Но Гриндельвальд неожиданно рассмеялся, поднялся с кресла и подошел к ним ближе.

— Спасибо, дитя мое. Но мне не стоит злоупотреблять сладким.

— О! — Куини выглядела такой печальной, будто ничего ужаснее не было в целом мире. — Понятно, почему эти письма вас так расстроили.

— Не правда ли! — Гриндельвальд наклонился, поднял с пола смятый пергамент и аккуратно его расправил. — Порой мы вынуждены отказываться от некоторых удовольствий. Как правило, наиболее манящих. Говорят, что столь соблазнительными их делает именно запрет, но я, дитя мое, в это не верю. Более того, я знаю, что все иначе. Просто так уж устроена наша натура, что самое желанное наслаждение всегда противоречит другому, быть может единственному столь же сильно желанному. Печально, не так ли? Но, возможно, я ошибаюсь и так устроена лишь моя натура. Ради тебя, милое дитя, мне хотелось бы верить, что это так. 

Куини внимала ему зачарованно и со слезами на глазах. Гриндельвальд же отечески потрепал ее по щеке, подошел к столу и положил расправленный пергамент вверх стопки. И добавил себе под нос — Винда даже не была уверена, что кто-то, кроме нее, вообще услышал: 

— Впрочем, еще печальнее, когда наслаждение само отказывается от тебя.

Куини вдруг поморщилась и схватилась за виски — она всегда так делала, когда пыталась отключиться от чьих-то прорвавшихся в ее сознание сильных эмоций. А потом вдруг резко вспыхнула до корней волос, опустила глаза и очень по-девчоночьи хихикнула. Ойкнула, зажала себе рот рукой и, все еще хихикая, выбежала в коридор.

Гриндельвальд чертыхнулся, покачал головой и застыл каменной статуей — снова занялся медитацией. И, к счастью, не услышал, как Абернати пробормотал:

— Надеюсь, он это все говорил о блинчиках.


End file.
